


Fairy Tale

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Serial: s115 Logopolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One upon a time there lived a beautiful prince...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the "Fairy Tale" prompt in the Table Challenge at best_enemies.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

  
Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince who fell very ill. He whispered the name of a sanctuary to his retainers, and they delivered him there, for he had become sick beyond waking.

Alas, the retainers were deceived. They delivered the prince into the hands of the evil wizard who had caused the prince’s illness. The wizard, disguised, welcomed them in.

When all others slept, the wizard slipped into the chamber holding the prince and leaned down over him, gloating. It was then the wizard discovered what you and I already know:

True Love’s kiss doesn’t cure anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Written right before what would have been Ant's birthday, and dedicated to him.


End file.
